Point-of-care (POC) devices can bring the diagnostic test conveniently and immediately to patients, thus allowing for immediate clinical decisions to be made. The advent of POC testing since the 1980s has led to a revolution in clinical medicine and patient care. Those POC devices include glucose meters (glucometer), cholesterol meters, pregnancy test strips, and so on. Among those POC devices, the glucometer plays a significant role in patient home care, because of its ease to use, portability, fairly low cost, and the need from a large population of people with diabetes. The large population of people with diabetes has created a need leading to the optimization of home-testing glucose meter. The electrochemical glucose meter allows quantitative and sensitive quantification.
Those individual POC devices, however, can only measure one biomarker or analyte at a time. Thus, there remains a need for device capable of obtaining richer biomarker or analyte information out of one sample.